Low head, high volume pumps are required in many instances, for example, the pumping of fluid from one level to another level such as the raising of water from one body of water such as from a reservoir to an irrigation canal or from reservoir to reservoir or from canal to canal.
There are several desired attributes of such pumps, simplicity, reliability, economy of operation, economy of construction, high efficiency over a wide range of flow rates and the possibility of constructing high volume pumps using readily available materials and tools.
The present invention provides a pump which can be easily and quickly made using readily available tools and materials and which when made, operates with high reliability and which requires little and infrequent maintenance.